A Frozen Love
by wishingwell41
Summary: Jack and Elsa have both been lonely too long. Now that they find each other, will love melt Elsa's frozen heart or will she push away the very man who will love her for her. Jelsa all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Elsa's POV**_

I watched through the ice cracked window watching the flurries outside fall to the ground.

Tomorrow was to be Anna's wedding day to Kristof. They had planned for it to originally be an outdoor summer service, but now because of my horrible mood it was to rearranged to become a winter wonderland.

Truly, I was happy for my sister. But seeing Kristof and her so happy together made me fall into a deeply depressed state. Would I ever find my perfect someone?

Of course not...

"So stupid!", I exclaimed out loud to myself.

How could anyone ever love a monster like myself?

I don't even respect myself. Why should I expect someone else to?

Sighing I turned away from the everlasting storm brewing outside, and walked to the door hoping to find Anna and talk to her.

Maybe she could help me. After all, she found love in less than a week...

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So after much pondering about what to do next, I finally decided on a frozen/rise of the guardians fanfic! **Warning**: This will be a Jelsa fanfiction! Don't worry.I will still continue my Hidden Kisses for you Peter Pan lovers out there! Love yah guys! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **_Hey guys so I know that I literally just posted my first chapter for a frozen love just a few minutes ago. But I'm so excited... That I need to do it again! Enjoy!

_**Jack's Pov**_

I glided over the perfectly sculpted pond, staff in one hand and my other running through my hair.

Things had changed.

After defeating black, I felt like something was missing from my life. A gap that could no longer be ignored.

Digging my heels into the ice, I skidded to a stop than began running.

I didn't know where to. But I know that my heart would lead me to the right spot.

Wherever **she** was...

_**Elsa's Pov**_

I had spent the last few hours looking for my sponkie red-headed little sister. When I finally found her, she was in Kristof's room... giggling...uncontrollably.

I decided it would be better if I left those two alone. I don't want to see anything that triggers my protective side.

"Not again!", I moaned as snowflakes began falling around me due to my stressed state.

I seriously needed to take a chill pill. I could use a walk through my favorite gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Arendelle**

_**Jack's Pov**_

High peaking mountains faced me as I stood in front of a stone palace called... Arendelle

I had traveled long and far to find my soul mate. Who was at this point.. unknown.

I wonder.

What will she look like?

Will I recognize her immediately?

Will she accept me as well...me?

"For winter's sake man!", I exclaimed. "Get it together!"

It shouldn't matter. None of this matters. Only that I have a companion who will love me.

And with that, I sped forward, reaching the palace gates within seconds.

Stepping through the open door, my icy heart began to quiver. Anxiety bubbled through me.

I followed my heart. Letting it lead me through the different halls and corridors, I stopped only to examine anyone who caught my eye.

Finally. After feeling a tingling through my body, I stepped through the final door. Seeing the light. For the first time in forever...

**Author's Note: **This story is so interesting to write that this is my 3rd update within 24 hours! WooHoo! Please. Please. Please review! It would help so much! I love you guys! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys. So sorry. I had writer's block for a little while. But now I finally have it in control. Especially since I re-watched both Frozen and Rise of the Guardians for some inspiration. Thanks for the reviews! Make sure to write some more. I love the advice!

_**Elsa's Pov**_

I walked out into the garden, a soft blanket of snow quilting my bare feet.

The sight around me was beautiful, icicles hung from budded flowers, frozen in their booming state.

The coy fish pond which I and Anna had been so fond of when we were little, had a thin film of ice over it, yet the fish swam safely underneath it.

Next to it was the little wooden bench that was dedicated to my mother and father. The intricate designs of snowflakes, swirling winds, and winter berries were clean cut and polished until it gleamed in the darkest of nights.

As I approached it, the ground beneath me sheathed over in ice and swirling designs appeared.

I sat. No longer feeling anxious, but instead calm and relaxed.

The swirling winds blew around as if trying to coax me back inside.

It wouldn't work... The cold never bothered me anyway.

I could stay here for hours. Yet that wouldn't be. At some point I would have to return. Face my problems.

Behind me one of the palace doors was thrown open.

A boy. Or should I say man. Stood there. All alone. His gaze fixed on me.

It was as if time stood still.

The way he started at me so intently caused heart to rush up to my cheeks.

Embarrassed, I turned away but our eyes remained locked.

I took the opportunity to look over him.

He was... well beautiful.

Amazing icy blue eyes stared back at me,his white ruffled hair was ruffled from all the flurries sweeping across us.

My heart ached at the side of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**ElsaAriel-Hello people. I am wishimgwell41's bestie and I helped write this chapter.**

**Author's Note: Heyo! So as you already know ElsaAriel is helping me with this chapter so im gonna keep this chapter nice and calm. Otherwise she'll yell at me. Then we'll need to call the police. Lol. Don't worry she's my bff in real life so she won't hurt me. I think. Anyways enjoy!**

**A Frozen Love Chapter 5**

**Jack's POV.**

"How are you able to see me?",I ask in shock.

She appeared to be in a daze. Her whitish-blond hair cascaded around her shoulders in light curls.

I walk towards her, my breath catching as I see two brilliant blue eyes staring back at me.

Leaning on one knee before her, I grab her hand.

Ice-cold. Just like me.

Looking into her eyes I ask again.

"How are you about to see me?"

No answer.

Completely silent.

"OK... Let's start with a simpler questions. OK?"

"OK.",she murmurs.

"Good. What's your name? "

"Elsa. Queen of Arendelle."

"Pleased to meet you... Elsa."

Reaching for her hand, I brought it up to my face delicately caressing it with my lips.

Gasping in shock Elsa pulled away her hand.

Already I missed the feeling of her soft skin against mine.

In a matter of minutes this girl had captivated both my heart and my complete and full attention.

Frost! This woman was going to be the death of me.

**Elsa's POV**

Heat flooded my cheeks as I felt the mysterious boy's lips touch my skin.

Of course pulling away was an immediate reaction. Being locked alone up for 15 years can make a girl kind touchy.

"What's yours?", I ask

He looks up in confusion.

"My what? "

"Your name.", I mumble lamely, embarrassed to have forgotten the key part of the question.

" Frost."

I look up. Expecting to see humor in his eyes.

Nothing.

"Wait. Your serious?", I ask

"As in THE Jack Frost?!"

It couldn't be. He was only a legend. A myth like Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny.

I had stopped believing long ago.

I guess Santa can't give you everything, after all my parents are still dead.

Jack rolls his eyes.

"Yes. THE Jack Frost."

Instead of shrinking back my defensive side comes out.

"Well at least I'm THE Queen of Arendelle, and what are you? A mythical character! I don't think so Frost Brain!"

"Geez. Girls are so touchy!", jack mutters under his breath.

" Excuse me! " I scream, feeling my temper rising.

Before Jack has time to respond, I wave my hand across his face and his lips freeze over.

I watch as his eyes written in surprise. I could tell that he was **sooo **unprepared for that.

But what happened next shocked me instead.

Simply pulling back a staff that was hidden in his ropes, he tapped it on the ground. The ice that I had formed so perfectly on his temptingly kissable lips was gone and it was now fashioned into chains on my now cuffed hands.

And guess who held the other end of my chain.

Guess I dare you!


	6. Chapter 6

A Frozen Love Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hi peoples so I tried to make this a very productive chapter for you all! I Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! I love to hear back from you guys! It only inspires me to write more!

Elsa's POV

Icy winds nipped at my neck, but all I felt was heat.

The idea of being held hostage by a bit I barely knew should have made me shiver, but not in the good way.

Refusing to look into Jack's eyes, I tried struggling against my bonds.

"It won't help", says Jack. A smug grin bore his beautiful face.

Finally looking up, I met his eyes frantically as realization hit me like a snowball to the head.

"How did you do that? ", I ask.

"I could say the same myself. "

"Oh. I've had ice powers ever since I could remember." Jack grins at me, "Thats hot"', his voice deep and husky.

Embarrassed, I turn my face away from his passionate gaze.

Jack's hands reaches under my chin pulling it up, then brought or noses together.

"I'm like you", he whispered. Then he rise of his knees and tapped his staff one more against the hard ground.

Just as fast as my bonds had appeared they were gone.

I rubbed my wrists, the cold numbed the aching feeling from my struggling.

"I'm sorry. This is not how I wanted this to go. ", he explained head down in shame.

I felt terrible. My temper had always gotten the best of me, and now this boy was struggling with himself because of it.

"It's perfect.", I whispered. Something in me had clicked. Nothing in my life ever went the way I wanted it to because I was too optimistic to give anyone a real chance.

"How about we start over."Jack says softly.

Nodding in agreement I turn my head and try to bite back a smile.

"Don't hide it. It's you."

Blushing, I let it creep back onto my face.

I hadn't truly smile for what seemed like years...

"Hello", I courtesy then stand before Jack, keeping my hands behind my back.

"My lady", he bows and kisses my hand for the second time.

Using my most Queen - like voice I could manage, I try to keep the conversation going.

"What brings you to Arendelle kind sir?"

"I have come from afar to win the heart of the fair ice - queen, and ask if she would oblige to be my date to the royal wedding.

Jack's passionate words had me melting.

He wished to court me?

I giggled, thinking of Anna's reaction when she found out I had a date.

"I would be honored", I reply.

I watch as a surge of happiness comes over Jack as he runs over to me, embracing and spinning more around.

In Jack's arms I felt like I could start. Like a rising owl, awakening from its winter slumber.

Jack would be my wings. He would catch me when I fall.

An opening of doors and a curious gaze snap Jack and I out of our trance.

There stand Anna, looking as if she were going to burst of joy.

"Oh my god! You found the one! Your other half!",screams anna so loudly that I swore the whole kingdom could hear her.

I pull away from Jack embarrassed , expecting him to do the same. Instead, he walks up to Anna trying to shake her hands, but Anna thrOws her arms around him pulling him in for a hug.

"Make her happy", she whispers into his ear. Jumping around excitedly her basis flopped all around.

Then she turns back to me, a smile on her face.

"When is your wedding?", she pressured.

My face became very rosy. I had just met him! My little sister was crazy.

A/N: Awww! How did you guys like it? Can't wait for Anna's upcoming wedding! ! Can you?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Elsa POV_**

I woke up, struggled, and tried to hop out of bed. It was hopeless, my brain was too tired to function today. Yawning, I fell back against the headboard then dozed off for a few more minutes; possibly an hour.

Finally feeling refreshed and alert, I hopped out of bed and headed to my dressing area to change into today's attire. I wondered: Should I wear a dress?

Once finding a baby blue sun dress, I braided my hair hair into it's usual style that I often wore now.

After checking the mirror, I felt ready for the day.

Tiptoeing out my room, I headed for Anna's chamber and threw her spruce door, tinted white, open.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I sang in a giddy voice.

Anna snored in her sleep then rolled over gurgling happily as if dreaming of sunshine and rainbows.

Smiling, I ran outside then yelled for Olaf. Then looking back, I sat waiting.

I didn't need to look back to realize Olaf was there. You could literally feel the happiness radiating off of him.

"Hey Guys! Want a hug?"

I smiled, not turning around, but still facing Anna.

"Hey Elsa!" exclaimed Olaf.

"Good Morning Olaf," I replied in a queen-like voice.

I went to embrace him then noticed that someone was standing next to him.

"I brought you a present!" proclaimed the little snowman.

Looking up I whispered, "Jack."

Grinning, a smile that I would hope to see every day of my life, he bowed. His eyes seemed to be staring into my warming soul. Blood rushed up to my cheeks, turning them a soft, rose red, complimenting my icy features. Slowly, his grin seemed to grow even wider as if reach his eyes, which reminded me of stars on a clear, crystal night. I met them with my own icy blue ones, my full eyelashes framing them.

"Hi," He said slyly, knowing fully that anything said would pull a string on my heart. Jack leaned against his staff, cocking his head in my direction, his eyes never leaving mine. His face was a few inches closer than before.

"I, um..." For the moment, I found myself at a loss of words. I wasn't sure what I had been trying to say, or perhaps I didn't remember. Maybe I didn't want to, but I didn't need to.

Jack went to speak up at my loss, but was interrupted by a low and cheerful voice. "Elsa!" His big eyes looked back and forth between Jack and I, trying to decipher the situation going on between us. However, his look remained the same, showing that he couldn't figure it out.

Once again the little creature bestowed us with his goofy grin.

"Well," said Jack, "The Queen and I have a very special bond. You see, when each of us were going through difficult times, we had the same problems. Now we have each other to relate to."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." He sighed, and I was sure he understood.

"I don't get it."

I rolled my eyes and breathed in deeply to wash away any irritation.

"I'll explain it to you later." I remarked to him.

Then after giving him a quick hug, and listening to a story of how cute Sven was, I sent Olaf on his way.

Jack, of course, remained behind with me.

I watched as Olaf walked away, yet Jack's eyes remained on me me, fixed, never leaving.

I smiled at him because his grin never faltered.

Jack's mouth opened to say something to me.

"Elsa... I,"

**A/N: Hey guys! How long has it been? TWO months? 3? Oh well. All that matters is that I am back. Make sure to review and favorite this story if you want me to keep going! Check out my bestie ElsaAriel and read her JELSA story The Age of Elsa. It's reaaaaaallly good!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A frozen Love**

**Chapter 8 **

**Jack's POV**

"Elsa... I," My heart thumped in my chest as I tried to tell her what I really wanted to say.

"Yes Jack" she sighed, her eyes questioning and piercing me. My chest felt heavy

I watched her; watched as she watched me. I knew she was counting on me to take charge.

Feeling a rush of confidence I spilled out, "Would you like to go out with me? We can go ice skating... If you want."

Elsa leaned forward with those big beautiful eyes and studied me as if I were tricking her.

"You really want to go out with me?" she questioned aghast.

"Please" I whispered with as much longing in my voice as I could posses. My heart thumped excitedly inside me as I waited for her reply.

"When and where?" She whispered. From what I could tell, she seemed just as nervous as I was. In her lap, her hands lay fiddling with each other. I noticed she was breathing harder.

"Tonight. At the lake outside the castle. But I'll come and get you"

"OK." She breathes seeming to be calming down.

I lean forward, take a breath, then lean my face towards her cheek and caress it with my lips as softly as I can. I relish the moment, and it goes by too quickly. Then, stepping back to watch her shocked eyes dance with mine, I walk away.

The air around me lightens up, and instead of feeling the usual cold draft, a soft breeze of fresh air whips through the room.

Taking a small peak back, I see that Elsa's face is a soft pink and seems to be glowing. A smile begins to creep up onto her face.

Noticing that I am watching her, she bites her lip and turns away from me then begins to walk to her room.

I begin heading towards my own, and I hear the soft thud of the door.

**Elsa's POV**

My heart was thumping as I fell against my plush bed. Shock had consumed me when Jack asked me out. I knew he liked me, but I had never believed he would act on it.

I had fallen into a trance, and all I could speculate about was how his smile seemed to seep into my soul. I began to feel warm and fuzzy as my vision clouded over as I drifted off.

After resting, I went to find the perfect outfit for tonight. A smile came to my face lighting it up as I thought of the perfect design.

Since it was our first date, I picked a midnight-blue sweetheart neckline dress with a fitted blossom then a flaring skirt down to my knees. Then, to add my own design, I sculpted swirling designs on the bottom of the dress and the sleeves.

I headed back to Anna's room and informed her of what was going on.

"He what?" She screamed in excitement, her auburn braids swinging around as she hopped up and down.

I giggled as I realized that even though she was a married woman she would always be my baby sister.

"Anna..." I protested as she pushed me to her chair and began to apply makeup.

A soft pink was used for my cheek and a deep red color on my lips. Pulling out a pencil she drew

dark lines on my lids of my eyes, then curled my eyelashes.

Finally after what seemed a day, she finished. Anna led me to her door length mirror and I gasped at what I saw. My platinum blonde hair looked like it was in thousands of curls and were pulled back with a clip.

I began to giggle and anticipate what Jack's reaction would be.

Kristoff walked into the room and sucked in a breath.

"Wow. Elsa... You look beautiful."

Anna play slapped his arm. "Hey! You're married to me remember?" She laughed and gave him a kiss.

Then, turning back to me she exclaimed, "Fine. I actually agree with Kristoff. But don't go trying to steal my man."

Pulling me out of the bathroom, she faced me outside, then opened the door.

Outside waiting was Jack.

**A\N: Hey guys, please leave reviews! Every time one of you leaves one it encourages me to continue. You guys are the highlight of my day! Tell me how you like the story :)**


End file.
